


19.Gray

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [19]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Pianist Mélovin (Musician), Semi-Public Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	19.Gray

**3:05 PM**

They say you see the world in black and white or gray until you meet your soulmate.

Well I'm currently twenty-four years old and I'm still seeing the world in black and white and gray.

So yeah,that's great for me.


End file.
